


Present Yourself

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Character Study, Gallows Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One percent of the population is an Omega--whether male or female, the only ones able to give birth to Alphas.  Stiles is just so damn lucky he turns out to be one.  (Not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: AU: Alt Gender Norms. I swore to myself never to write A/B/O or no werewolf universes and yet here I am world building. *sigh* This can be read as a one-off, however...

On his sixteenth birthday when he presented as an Omega, Stiles wasn't happy, but he also wasn't all that surprised. Nurturing had been his thing even before his mother died. He was good at keeping house, cooking, planning and staying within a budget. He loved kids. Also, his life sucked, so of course he was an Omega.

Because, in a world where ninety-five percent of people were Betas and four percent were Alphas, that made Omegas very unique, very rare.

And coveted.

In the Middle Ages the numbers were nearly equal, but gradually the children born to both Omegas and Betas presented more often as Betas and the disparity grew. Betas started claiming Omegas and Alphas warred over them. Barbarism descended until about a century before when the mostly Beta run governments of the world enacted strict laws to regulate the claiming and protection of Omegas, which pretty much benefited Alphas. As only an Alpha could sire or give birth to an Alpha with an Omega partner, Betas were outlawed from mating with either of them, and Alphas could only have children with Omegas and vice versa. Occasionally Betas would produce an Omega--Stiles was evidence of that--but it was very rare and so most Beta pairs didn't raise their children as anything but probable Betas.

Stiles might be nurturing but he was opinionated and intelligent, as well. Not the kind of mate most Alphas wanted.

Stiles was of the opinion that Alphas were macho dickheads. There was only one in his school--Jackson Whittemore--and it surprised no one that he presented as one, being both the product of an Alpha and Omega mating and a major douche. Stiles was highly amused when Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend and the object of his own eternal devotion, presented as a Beta. If he wanted to mate and have children, Jackson had no choice but to claim an Omega.

Which, when, a month later, his Omega status revealed itself, became a major concern, as Stiles was the only unmated Omega and Jackson the only unmated Alpha in Beacon Hills. Luckily, Jackson seemed as disgusted by the idea as Stiles, not that Stiles would have any say if no one else offered and Jackson caved into his father and chose him.

While Alphas could go forever without claiming a mate--and many did due to the number disparity, though no one stopped Alphas from having sex with anyone they wanted, even other Alphas; they just couldn't mate and have children with them--Omegas had three opportunities to be chosen--one month after their sixteenth birthday, and on their seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays. No one really knew what would happen if an Omega went unclaimed because over ninety percent were taken that first time. None made it past eighteen without getting an Alpha mate.

Alphas wanted more Alphas to be born and they could only do that with an Omega, so appearance, intelligence, personality, none of that really mattered. Virginity did matter--an antiquated idea that pissed Stiles off when he thought about it--and an Omega found to have lost his or hers unmated faced severe punishment. This usually entailed being given at the first opportunity to whatever Alpha would take them as mate. Stiles had seen it happen a few years before to a sixteen year old girl who had a Beta boyfriend she'd slept with. The Alpha the government chose for her--giving her absolutely no say--was old and mean looking.

As those first four weeks after he turned sixteen sped by, Stiles became more and more depressed over the whole thing. Being a baby maker to some arrogant, possibly mean, old and ugly, asshole was not what he wanted for his life, but the laws gave him very little say in his future.

If more than one Alpha put in a prospective claim, he had the right to choose--at least they no longer battled over Omegas. There were highly regulated and monitored meetings and interviews and then he'd pick. Turning them all down was not an option.

Stiles just figured he had to make himself as unattractive as possible to avoid anyone asking for him. It was rare, but did occasionally happen. An Alpha could always be picky and there were some male ones that only wanted females.

But, he was pretty sure that wasn't going to work. He could be a drooling nutcase with acne and one leg and an Alpha would take him. His luck sucked that way.

It really was depressing.

So, he awoke on the morning four weeks after he turned sixteen with a knot in his stomach, a dry throat, and a headache. None of which were going to prevent this from happening. As he plodded through his shower and dragged on clothes he went over all the plans he and his best friend, Scott, a lucky Beta, had come up with to get him out of this, up to running willy nilly for the nearest border--not that it would do any good as the laws were pretty much the same in Canada and a lot harsher in Mexico. There were some backwards countries where Omegas were kept by their Alphas naked and in golden chains. At least he didn't face that horrific fate. 

With a heavy heart, he stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where his dad was sympathetic and worried and had made all his favorite breakfast foods--chocolate pop tarts, crispy bacon, and cocoa crisp cereal. Sadly, he had no appetite but gamely took a few bites of each while listening to his dad tell him how much he loved him and how any Alpha who chose him would get a gem and all kinds of stuff dads were supposed to tell their Omega kids as they went to their dooms.

As the father of an Omega, he had the right to attend the choosing ceremony, but Stiles had told him the week before that he would handle this on his own. He was a man, okay one able to have babies and one probably about to be relegated to the kitchen, but he shaved and had a fully working penis, so he was a man.

Scared to death, but still a man.

The ceremony began at ten in the morning sharp. Stiles drove himself, wondering if this would be the last time he'd drive his beloved jeep--he'd just gotten his adult license, dammit--and half-hoping that someone would plow into him. To his dismay, he made it safely to city hall. As the only Omega, the ceremony--why they called it that, he had no clue; he didn't feel like celebrating anything--was held in a conference room with a smaller room to the side where he could meet with Alphas if more than one wanted him. By tradition, he arrived first, and was met by a Beta who explained everything he already knew, then seated him at the head of the table before leaving him with his ever-increasing panicky thoughts.

As Stiles drummed his fingers on the table, growing more and more nervous by the second, he hoped he didn't throw up on whatever Alpha came through the door.

Or, maybe he should hope _to_ throw up. That couldn't be attractive, right?

The door opened.

He was going to barf undigested chocolate carbs and bacon.

Smirk on his face, eyes hard as ice, Jackson Whittemore strutted into the room.

Stiles barely noticed that two other men, older men, obviously Alphas by their bearing, entered behind him.

When he did see them, he froze. Both were easily recognizable. Both were notorious. 

When the Hell had Peter Hale, face disfigured by burn scars, gotten out of the hospital?

And when did his nephew, Derek, come back to town? And why was he an Alpha? Everyone assumed he was a Beta! Before the fire that wiped out his family when he was not yet sixteen, he'd acted like a Beta. His older sister was an Alpha. No one needed him to be an Alpha. It was almost unheard of for there to be two siblings...

But, then Peter was an Alpha as was his older sister, so it was a genetic thing, and Stiles knew he was screwed.

If one of them chose him, he'd be pregnant every year for the chance at more than one Alpha kid.

Oh fuck...

Stiles let his forehead thunk on the table. One of the Alphas snorted in amusement. He was pretty sure it was Peter.

Where was that vomit, dammit?

End

**Author's Note:**

> So...should I continue (with less exposition, more actual dialogue, darkness, and sex?) If so, which one (it won't be Jackson)? No one's a werewolf but the Hale fire still happened, killing most of the family. There are reasons that while Betas are the dominant dynamic, Alphas are needed (they're vague reasons but will be fleshed out). There will be no heats, no knots. Alpha females carry an Omega male's babies because Omega males are the only dynamic that can both carry and sire children. The secondary female sex organs reveal themselves at sixteen. There are no Alpha female/Omega female pairings as they both can only carry children. Omegas are more naturally submissive, nurturing etc., but nature plays a hand so how a kid is raised will influence them, and most kids of Beta pairs are raised to be Betas. Which is why Stiles is mouthy as usual. If I continue, there will be a lot of unhappiness, dubious consent, maybe even non-con. If you're a normal reader of mine, you should expect this, especially if I go with Stiles/Peter. My Omegas aren't the kind to fall hopelessly in love or even lust with their Alphas at first sight or be caused by heat, and vice versa. They don't have a natural desire to be claimed and mated. They want to fall in love just like everyone else but they aren't given that option. With no heat driving them, sex may be unwanted on both sides, but necessary to continue the Alpha line.
> 
> So...?


End file.
